Dark Wolf (LOTM)
BlackGarurumon is an evil Digimon and is possibly one of the most evil digimon villains. He is everything Kurata hates about digimons. He also is responsible of many deaths in the multiverse. Main Allies: Cronus, Lord of Darkness, Evanora, Unalaq, Dr. Sam Isaacs, Predaking, Brainiac, Baron Zemo Worst Enemies: Blue, Bender, Sora Takenouchi Goals: Take over Disney Conquer the Multiverse and turn into a anarchy Release the Evil Entity to destroy other universes BlackGarurumon was once a Gabumon called Kyle and was friend of Blue but he betrayed his friends and team up with Galacta Knight to kill his friends. He almost all of his friends and nearly kill Blue but was foiled and defeated by Blue's older brother Johnatan and Protoman, he escapes but swore revenge. Somehow he gain the form of BlackGarurumon and became more evil than before. BlackGarurumon is one of the most evil villains in the entire multiuniverse and he is the archenemy of Blue and The Alpha Team. He also want take over Disney but not for destroy it, as Galvatron, Sigma and Malefor, but for take control of all universe and use his magic against other universe as well as turning all multiverse into a anarchy and release the Evil Entity to destroy Equestria and other universes that he considerate "insignificant". BlackGarurumon will be the main villain along Sari Sumdac and Mister Sinister in the history after of Legends of Light and Darkness and fight with Blue and The Alpha Team along Mister Sinister. He also kidnaps Sora, Donald, Goofy, Princess Cadence, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Dipper, Mabel, Flash Sentry, Sabrina, Harvey, Yako, Wako, Dot and others and torturing them with the help of his followers. Allies: Galacta Knight(formerly), Cronus, Keyser Soze, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Evanora, Theodora, William Birkin, Sebastian Shaw, Lady Tremaine, Morgana le Fay, Predaking, Ultraman, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Paul McDaggett, The Lich, Red Mist, Tolian Soran, Luther, Niju, Brainiac, Dark Star, Dr. Sam Isaacs, Lord of Darkness, SkekUng, SkekSis, Cameron, Baron Zemo, Ares(DC), Cyrus Kriticos, Mandrake, Judge Claude Frollo, Gaston, Mor'du, Unalaq, Mooch Enemies: Blue, Zoe, Liz, Max, Shin, Zack, Nick, Sam, Rocky, James, Maggie, Eric, Andy, Sora Takenouchi, Bender, Skipper, Heloise, Phineas Flyn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Jack Bauer, Suede, Twilight Sparkle, Captain Picard, Jack Frost, Will Vandom, Gohan, Dr. Manhattan, Stan Marsh, Wendy Testaburger, Makoto, Protoman, Aleu, Magneto, Salem, Jesu Otaku, Slade, Anti-Cosmo, Death the Kid, The Helper Squad, Discord, Mr.Gold, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Mysterion, Batman Beyond, Batman, Flash, Grey, Dan(Dan Vs.), James, Jessie, Blythe Baxter, Sunil Nevla, Zoe Trent, Normam, Carl Clover, Josh Sharp, Tony Aimelda, Mister Miracle, Big Barda, John Smith, Eska, Mario, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Lucky(Pound Puppies), Patches, Cupcake, Sari Sumdac, Mister Sinister, Sinisters of Evil, Garret Bobby Ferguson JR, Garret Bobby Ferguson, S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Relationships Main Allies Cronus, Lord of Darkness, Evanora Unalaq Dr. Sam Isaacs Predaking Brainiac Baron Zemo Main Enemies Blue Bender Sora Takenouchi Trivia Like Discord, He also use the Cupcakes Fan Fic to torture and brainwash Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Complete Monsters Category:Mass Murderers Category:Non Humans Category:Digimon Category:Archenemies Category:Evil Counterparts Category:Elementals Category:Cryomanctic Characters Category:Master Manipulator Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Knight of Cerebus Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Upcoming Characters Category:Upcoming Villains Category:Characters that hail from the Digimon Universe Category:Provoker Category:The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Tragic Villains Category:Evil Former Friend Category:Main Villain Ensembles Category:Bigger Bads Category:The Digi Team Category:Main Villains Category:Yellow Eyed Characters Category:Characters with Supernatural Powers Category:Umbrakinetic Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Royalty Category:Dark Haired Protagonists Category:Black Haired Characters Category:White Haired Characters Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Hatemongers Category:Fearmongers Category:Warmongers Category:Social Darwinist Category:Fallen Hero Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Characters who have Angel/Devil Shipping Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Anarchist Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters Category:Main Characters of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Villains of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Main Characters in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Characters in The B Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon